Abysia (Middle Ages)
Overview Abysians are lava-born humanoids that radiate heat. Abysians mainly use heavy infantry. They have skilled Fire, Astral and Blood mages and their priests can perform blood sacrifices. Absyians dislike cold provinces. Background Abysia is a hot wasteland, at the center of which lies a great volcano whose lava-lit caverns are inhabited by magma-born humanoids. Their flesh radiates heat and they are not harmed by flames. Abysians are stronger than humans and prefer heavy armor and weaponry. Bows are not used, because they would burn to cinders in the glowing hands of the Abysians. The war machine of Abysia also includes Salamanders, lizardlike beings composed of the same hot lava-born flesh as the Abysians. Abysian Warlocks are very powerful Blood mages and skilled crossbreeders. The Anathemant Priests of the Flame Cult practice blood sacrifice to strengthen the power of the Awakening God. Abysians prefer to live in extremely hot places. They do not farm or hunt for a living, so their income and supplies are not affected by the Growth or Death scale of a province. However, population will still die slowly in Abysia-controlled provinces with Death scales. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview general discussion of pretender design, strengths and weaknesses, counters Abysia is generally taken with a single bless or straight scales build, due to its severe gold and resource requirements. Notes that Abysia benefits from the Growth scale income bonus, despite what the ingame background states. Outside of their capital, all of their mages are fire mages, so they are generally considered a fire nation. In the capital, they have warlocks, who are potent Blood/Astral mages, and Demonborn, who are flying fire/blood priests. Early on, useful spells are in: Evocation (Fire ****) Construction (Soul Contracts at 2, sanguine rods at 4) Enchantment (Flaming Arrows) conjuration (Phoenix Power) Thaumaturgy (Prison of Fire) Blood (Agony, Sabbaths, Single-demon summons). This is in rough order of utility. Later research goals are: Evocation for Firestorm, Flamestorm, and pillar of fire. Blood for Leech, Banish, Life for Life, Bloodletting, SC summons, Globals (Astral Corruption is nearly castable by warlocks) Conjuration for Summon Fire Elemental, Living Fire, Fire Snakes, Summon King of Elemental Fire Enchantment for Eternal Pyre, Heat from Hell, Inner Furnace, Fire Dome, Vafur Flames. Thaumturgy for Raging Hearts, Purgatory (Mostly useful v. Sceleria and Ermor). Strengths: Immune to own evocations. Powerful heavy infantry make for easy expansion, and can cause problems when they connect. Good medium infantry in Humanbred Good blood magic - second best in MA after Jotunheim. One of the few nations that doesn't need a pretender to forge soul contracts. H3 priests. Can blood sacrifice. Weaknesses: Heavy infantry are expensive and slow. Losing one square to evocations costs 60 gold and 90 resources. Fire magic is probably the most easily countered path, and that frequently counters Abysian heat-aura as well. Expensive, very old mages Limited diversity outside of capital. Both gold and resource restricted. No national archers, fliers, or cavalry. Strategy Guides EXTREME STRATEGIES Category:Middle Ages